


RWBY Catgirls Smut

by 6474131



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Animal Transformation, Bad Dirty Talk, Character Stupidity, Creampie, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facial, MILFs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nude Photos, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Spanking, Table Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6474131/pseuds/6474131
Summary: Smut involving catgirls from RWBY. Currently features Neon x Jaune, Blake x Jaune, Kali x Jaune, Pyrrha x Jaune, and Yang x Jaune.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	1. Wet Pussy - Neon x Jaune

In life, there are people that will simply never meet each other. Whether separated by distance, status, or some social barrier, they simply have no chance of meeting. And to define, ‘meet’, it would be to share more than a passing glance. A conversation or at least brief interlude has to take part.

There are many uninteresting examples of this phenomenon. But this implies that there must be at least a few interesting cases where two people never meet. Allow us to examine one such case, Jaune Arc, and Neon Katt. A case where by all rights, there should be at least one situation where they meet, but this simply isn’t the case. Perhaps exchange a nod, or simple pleasantries, but never more than that.

The most glaring reason for this is that Jaune Arc was deathly afraid of catgirls. In his formative years, he confided in his sister Paprika that he liked faunus girls, particularly of the feline variety. This was a mistake on many levels that the young man would endlessly repeat, as he was too honest for his own good and felt the need to share his love of the soft and furry women that he occasionally saw on the TV whenever the signal was good enough to see anything other than black and white snow.

This ended as well as anyone that had a sibling would expect. Paprika, in a part jealous part devious act told him that catgirls (which are just cat faunus) consumed human flesh, and that the reason no one ever talked about it was because they had infiltrated the highest levels of the government to make absolutely certain that their secret was never revealed.

Jaune was 10, and no one had ever corrected this rather egregious and twisted version of reality. Eight years later, he was the lone operative in a mission against the cat faunus, going so far as to infiltrate Beacon with a fake transcript in order to ascertain if Ozpin and hunters in general were compromised by his furry headed enemies. Any other reason for the young man to go to a school where he hadn’t even activated his aura is false and frankly insulting to his intelligence (not that it’s unwarranted).

Which is why Jaune avoided Blake, as well as Neon Katt at every chance he could. There was simply no chance for them to meet because of this, as well as their differences in social circles and hobbies. It was just unthinkable for the two to ever hold a conversation that lasted more than 10 seconds.

Unless, of course, there was the perfect storm. A literal one in this case, a scenario so unbelievable that it would have to be fact. Something so ridiculous yet utterly plausible when one thought about it.

With this in mind, there is little reason to explain why Jaune Arc and Neon Katt were sitting, soaking wet, inside an abandoned dust store, in order to hide from a storm so brutal that if not for the boards on the windows, it would already be flooded hip deep.

“This like, fucking sucks.” Neon said, wringing her jacket of water onto the bare floor. She shivered from the cold soaking into her, her top and pants also soaked with water.

Jaune just nodded, wary of the girl. He was in the same boat, his bunny hoodie weighing a solid 5 more pounds from the water. He struggled to take it off over his head, briefly showing off abs that could grate cheese. Neon ran a tongue over them as the hoodie was still above his head. He shrieked like a girl, nearly whacking Neon on the head as he fell against a counter. The jacket was tossed onto the floor before Jaune got his bearings, hugging his shoulders as he looked reproachfully at Neon.

“I don’t taste very good.” Jaune said, sizing her up warily.

The faunus licked her lips. “That’s just wrong, bro. Little watered down, but like… just the right amount of salt. You taste great.”

“I know kung fu.” Jaune said for the first time in this universe, but with an equal amount of accuracy to all the others (which is to say, none). He held out his fists, ready to get his ass whooped by the five and a quarter foot tall girl. For years, he’d known this day would come. The day that a catgirl would try to eat him.

The bizarreness of their interaction was lost on both parties. Truthfully, Neon had licked him at that moment because she was in the throes of heat. She had been on her way to a gloryhole to blow off steam before being waylaid by the oppressive storm which cracked its thunderous whip to remind them of its existence.

“That’s pretty cool.” Neon nodded. “All I know is how to beat people and grimm senseless with nunchucks.”

“So that’s how you plan to eat me.” Jaune muttered, narrowing his eyes. He clenched his fists.

“Totally.” Neon said, not fully hearing the sentence, and agreeing as to continue the conversation and appear attentive. 

Truthfully, she was getting fairly antsy and hot. The wet clothes gave her an excellent excuse to take off her shirt, revealing her damp bra and petite chest, instantly throttling Jaune’s attention.

_ What is this!?  _ He thought.  _ Some sort of diversion tactic? Well, then I just have to do the same thing! _ Jaune’s logic was never his strong point, and so he threw off his shirt, revealing his toned chest that Pyrrha had grown to adore.

“Wow, we’re on the same page!” Neon said, excited sexually and mentally.

“Yeah, we are.” Jaune said, both of them so not on the same page that they were in different books in different libraries.

“So like uh… can I have you inside me?” She asked, bending forward to allow him a better view of her cleavage. What he focused on, however, was the tiny fang that most people thought was adorable.

_ So they ask their prey if they can eat them before doing it anyway. These sick bastards! _

“Oh yeah. I’d  _ love  _ to be inside you.” Jaune smirked.  _ Lower the enemies guard and strike! That’s the way of the tactician, to subvert- _

Jaune’s brain stopped when Neon’s small, pink tongue invaded his mouth. He was still ready for fisticuffs at this point, but Neon was rather fast, invading his space within a blink and latching onto his front with her legs and arms.

Neon’s warm breath, soft chest pressing against his through the fabric of her bra, and her crotch pressing into his own all made him rethink his entire world view. It’s amazing what lust can do to a person’s concrete ideals and goals. What’s even more amazing is the control that Neon exuded over her prehensile tail. As she mashed her lips against Jaune’s in attempt to quell the growing warmth in her core (and failing terribly), her tail managed to pull down his zipper. Out popped a cloth tent that her tail coiled around, rubbing the length against her own soaking wet panties.

Jaune was in overload mode, unable to retaliate against his sworn enemy, his hands twitching slightly as Neon ground against him, using her entire body as a weapon to surpass Crocea Mors.

Using willpower he didn’t know he had, he pulled away from Neon. She wiped away a trail of saliva on her lips with a lick. She had the same sort of face a lion might have when finding a gazelle to devour.

“Something wrong? Like cold feet?”

She stepped towards him, shedding her bra and revealing her surprisingly generous chest. Her tail whisked back and forth behind her in anticipation.

“My feet are cold, but your mind powers won’t work on me! That was just a lucky guess!”

_ She totally read my mind! I’m compromised! Wait, if she read my mind, that means she can see what I’m thinking  _ right now _. _

Jaune gasped in horror. Neon attempted to take advantage of the situation by locking them together again, but Jaune was prepared this time. While he did not know Kung Fu, he did knew Krav Maga, placing a well aimed punch at her smooth stomach. It landed squarely in the center, forced Neon to keel over and moan.

It was only then that Jaune realized what he did, his true nature shining through his strange misguided view.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” He asked, crouching next to her.

“No, I’m like  _ great _ . Do it harder next time, daddy~”

17 separate red flags went off in Jaune’s mind, but his personal, physical flag that hung from his crotch vetoed the flags, only to be revealed to the air by Neon’s deft hands. Jaune grunted at the unexpected touch, cumming almost instantly when her tongue ran across his length.

They were both on the floor now, Neon between his knees with his shoulders against the wall.

“Delicious.” Neon stated, releasing her mouth from his dick for a moment before diving back in. She kept eye contact with him the entire time, her mouth slurping on his cock.

“Are… are you trying to eat me?” Jaune asked, gritting his teeth. Her form was polished and masterful; he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Like… metaphorically or literally?” She asked back, making sure to use her hand in her mouth’s absence.

“Literally.”

She laughed before swallowing his cock once again.

“What does that mean? Yes or no?”  
“How do I respond to that? It’s just dirty talk. Are you a virgin or something?”

“...yes.”

“First time for everybody~”

She gagged on his dick as she took it all the way to the back of her throat, covering his member in her saliva before pulling back.

“I know this is a little late, but why are we having sex?”  
Neon laughed again. “You’re weird. I like that. We’re having sex because we’re both hot teenagers stuck inside because of a storm. Happy?”

“Well…”

“Also, be more active! You’ve got two hands, and they better be touching  _ something _ .”

She moved aside her dripping panties, rubbing her muff against his bare dick and mixing his percum with her own. Neon bit her lip as she felt his bare dick just barely poke inside her entrance, far hotter and better than the dildos that she usually had to make due with.

Unsure what to do with Neon’s direction to ‘touch  _ something _ ’, Jaune did the one thing he knew cats like, and stroked her tail.

Neon came over his cock, her knees losing their strength as she impaled herself on his cock. Jaune was assaulted by her warm depths, cumming inside her instantly. The mix of pleasure and the buildup beforehand was simply too much for the young huntsman. Neon moaned, her pussy milking Jaune’s dick as it came, urging for it to breed her.

“Nya~”

Neon clapped her hand around her mouth as soon as she made the noise of pure pleasure.

“Nya?” Jaune asked, still riding out the throes of his own climax as his hips bucked upwards of their own accord.

“Um… my tail is just really sensitive.”

_ Write that down, WRITE THAT DOWN! _ Jaune thought, finding out a new piece of info on the enemy.

“Is there anywhere else you’re really sensitive?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out~” Neon smirked, pulling her hips upwards and watching his cum leak out of her pussy. She slammed her hips back down on his hardening dick. “Wow your dick’s super good. I can taste it down there too.”

“You feel good too?” Jaune said, unsure.

“You really are a virgin. You gotta talk dirty.”

She ground her hips into his own, feeling his dick reach around inside her and scratch the infernal itch that plagued her. The warmth of heat that drove her to such lengths was slowly (very slowly) being extinguished.

“How?”

“Uh… cursing is a good start?”

“Crap. Darn. Uh… Frick.”

“Are those  _ really  _ what you consider cursing?”

“Well… I don’t say swears…”

Neon laughed. “I’m keeping you. What’s your name?”

“Jaune Arc.”

“Neon Katt. You have to say stuff like, ‘fuck that’s good’ or ‘your cunt’s so fucking wet’ you know?”

“I don’t think I know.” Jaune admitted.

“Have you never watched porn or something?”

“You can watch porn?!”

She pat his head like he was a small child. “I’m going to have such a fun time corrupting you. Sex 101, you have to talk dirty. Like how does it feel to be inside me?”

“Good? I guess?”

“You gotta spice it up, Jauney. Like… ‘fuck, you’re tight’ or ‘you’ve got the pussy of a whore’.”

“But you’re not a whore.”

The last 10 minutes have been understandably been very confusing for Jaune, and it wasn’t aided by the fact that Neon giggled at his words. “It’s just dirty talk. You don’t actually mean it.”

“But then why would I say it if I don’t mean it?”

“Because um… it makes you both feel better? I’ll show you.”

Neon leaned forward, her face only a few inches from his. “Fuck me. Use my pussy.” She whispered. Instantly, she could feel his dick throb inside her and grow. “Come on, pound me!”

Gaining somewhat of an understanding, Jaune bucked his hips into hers, feeling the same heat she did.

“Your pussy’s like a vice.” He said, doing his best as always.

“Good!” She purred. “What about my body?”

“It’s… very attractive?”

“Fuckable, hot, and thicc are a few acceptable answers, my dear pupil.”

“I just think you’re beautiful.”

Neon’s pussy tightened around his dick. “Go on.” She said, pulling herself up and slamming herself down on his dick.

“I… like your eyes? Your um… chest.”

“Honesty is good. Want to touch ‘em?” Neon asked, thrusting her chest forward.

Reaching out tentatively, Jaune groped at her chest, feeling her tense as his fingers sunk into her soft flesh. Taking the initiative for once, he gently pulled at her nipples watching her hiss from the sensation.

“You can be harder.” She whispered, riding him hard.

Using his newfound permission, he toyed with her nipples. Pulling at them, twisting them, watching them harden as he worked his fingers on them. Apparently it was yet another sensitive point for Neon, her pussy clamping down on his dick.

“I’m cumming soon.” Jaune warned, his end nearing. Neon sped up, placing her hands on his chest as she heaved herself up and down on his dick while he played with her perky boobs.

“Fuck you’re big.” Neon said, feeling his tip poking at her womb whenever he hilted in her. “Cum in me with your big fucking dick. Breed me! Knock me up!” She demanded, feeling her own end coming nigh.

In an almost out of character motion, Jaune switched both of his hands to her tail, gripping it tightly. Her tightness before paled in comparison to that moment as she wrung his dick. His tip at the entrance of her womb, he exploded inside her, filling her with even more of his seed. Neon was electrified, her neck craned back as her pussy convulsed around him, milking him even more.

And then she fell forward, her breasts and head pressed against his chest. He pulled her close as his dick let of the last pulses of his cum.

He let go of her tail, wrapping his arounds around her for warmth.

“That was… amazing.”

“Yep.” A muffled Neon said, trying to take in his scent. “Let’s keep going.”

Pulling herself off his dick, she watched a stream of his cum drip onto the floor, marking her as his. She was unbeliablely turned on at that moment, leaning over the counter as she exposed her pussy dripping with his semen. When he didn’t immediately respond, she wagged her butt.

“Come on, Jauney.”

The storm was still going strong, and Jaune stepped behind her, taking hold of her hips as he slid back inside her. Neon moaned as he did, feeling him reach different spots inside her as he fucked her doggystyle.

“That’s the good shit.”

Jaune started out slow and steady, using her large hips to steady himself. Her pussy felt different in that position, and there was something that satisfied his primal instincts to breed a horny bitch from behind.

“Smack my ass. Be a little rough. I can take it~”

“I don’t want to hit you.”

“Oh please, I have like, aura. As if anything that happens will last for more than an hour.” She scoffed.

“Well… okay.” Raising a hand, Jaune brought it down on her backside. He watched as the energy spread outward across her ass before dissipating, and felt her insides clench him even harder.

“Harder!”

He did as she asked, slapping her ass as he fucked her. It was satisfying in a strange way, as if his stress and anger was melting away. He smacked her again and again, feeling her tighten in response each time. And then there was the time that he smacked hard enough to make her cum. Her legs jerked and her lower body twitched as she came, her pussy prematurely milking him for more of his life giving seed.

“Nya!” She moaned reflexively.

In a strange mood, slapped her when the same strength he had before, feeling her body shudder the same as before.

_ So her tail, nipples, and ass are all sensitive. Valuable intel. _

Jaune smacked her ass hard enough to make her gasp from the pleasurable pain, cumming around his dick yet again.

“You’re a whore that would cum around any dick as long as they smacked your fat ass, you whore.”

He slapped her ass yet again, unsure if he was correctly doing dirty talk.

“You didn’t even know me and you let me fuck you anyway, beat you up, call you a whore. Bitch.”

Neon buried her head in her hands as she lay over the counter, her ass in the air. It was both accurate and embarrassing, which is why Neon’s face was bright red.

“You’re going to get knocked up by a guy that you met 20 minutes ago.” He said, whacking her ass with the back of his hand and watching it jiggle. There were very clearly red handprints on her ass, ones that he could clearly see. He added to the red marks, slapping twice. Neon was a mess now, unable to control her orgasms as she came again and again. She didn’t even have the strength to say ‘harder’, but Jaune did it anyway.

“I’ll make sure this lasts for more than an hour. I don’t want you to be able to sit for a week after we’re done.”

Neon had never been so turned on before, her pussy unbelievably wet and inviting as Jaune fucked her bent over form, completely at his mercy.

“Take my seed, bitch. Whore. Slut. You were just asking to get fucked, and now look at you.”

Jaune sped up, slamming his hips against her ass. Neon could feel him growing bigger, his balls tightening as they slapped against her clit. With two more thrusts, Jaune was fully inside her womb and released everything all at once. Neon was a mess of meows as Jaune filled her womb, her pussy making sure that he couldn’t escape. Her womb was thirsty, losing only a few drops as he pulled out, watching her pussy twitch and slowly drip his seed.

“Are you okay?” Jaune asked Neon. “I didn’t really mean all of that stuff. I hope you don’t hate me. I was just trying to do dirty talk.”

He shuffled his feet, feeling awkward.

“You pass.” Neon said, standing up on wobbly legs. Jaune helped her stay standing. “Let’s meet up again some time, Jauney. Your dick is super good.”

Jaune rubbed his neck. “Your pussy felt really good too.”

“All that dirty talk and  _ that’s _ what you come up with?” Neon smiled. “But seriously though, good job. I think you’ve got a future ahead of you. I’ve got a new friend that I think could use a good dicking, mind if I hook you two up?”

“Uh… I guess not?”

“Great! I already put my number in your Scroll.” Neon said, redressing herself, her clothes now somewhat dry. Jaune did not expect for her to pull out a dildo and put it inside her pussy. Much less leave it in as she ditched her now ruined panties.

“Can’t have it leaking out, now can we? Here’s a present.” Neon said, tossing him her panties. Jaune caught it, unsure what to do with the foreign object. “Fap to it, sell it, I don’t care. See you later, lady killer.”

With an abrupt and sudden stop, Neon was down the now sunny street and gone.

It was only when he was about to walk out into the street he realized he was now Jaune the Pantsless. Adhering to a social decency that Neon did not feel constrained by, he reclothed into somewhat damp clothes, making sure he had everything on him. Even the panties, which he stowed deep into his pocket.

Blinking and taking a moment to think, he texted a quick message to Ren.

_ How do you watch porn? _

**Hope you enjoyed. I think it turned out okay and I have one or two ideas on what to do as future chapters. Given the title, you can probably guess who Neon’s friend is, and I hope I can do it well.**

**I’m always open to criticism and feedback. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Unsolicited Nudes - Blake x Jaune

Ren stared at the text message on his Scroll, unsure how to respond. There were many ways he could handle the question, ‘ _ How do you watch porn?’ _ . He could take it as a personal question, as in,  _ ‘How does Lie Ren watch porn?’ _ or perhaps it was an attack on his character, and Jaune was asking him the question as a means to an end. Similar to asking,  _ ‘How can you live with yourself after enjoying Ruby beastiality porn?’ _ (quite well, thank you for asking), in that it’s rhetorical and intended for the person in question to reconsider their life values. It could also be a more literal question. Do you watch porn with your girlfriend? Your sister? Both? Do you consume it while sitting? Standing?

Ren doubted it was any of the options that ran through his mind in that split second, and went with the straightforward answer that his honest leader was looking for. Being the dutiful friend he was, Ren linked him to the most popular porn site on the dustnet.

_ You can watch porn there. _ He added after.

Ren was a smart man, and therefore did not query further into the strangeness of an 18 year old male that had never found dustnet porn. He simply held the memory of Jaune’s question in his metaphorical hand, and chucked it as far as it could go into the depths of forgetfulness.

Two days later, while in the library studying, a nervous and blushing Jaune walked up to the green ninja.

Ren steeled himself, found his happy place, and waited for Jaune to ask his well meaning but moronic question.

“Um… Ren?”

“Yes Jaune?”

“So I tried out the site… and um… it’s cool.”

This was information Ren never needed to know, but nodded at anyway.

“...and I never knew there were so many… you know…” Jaune coughed as if he was getting his balls felt at the doctor’s office.

Ren was silent. The longer the precondition and setup lasted, the worse the question would be.

“But, well, you see… now I’m getting naked ladies in my texts?”

Ren was literally and metaphorically taken off balance, leaning himself in his chair with enough grace that only he would ever recognize his blunder.

“You didn’t put your Scroll’s number up anywhere on the dustnet, did you?”

“No! What do you think I am, some kind of idiot? Don’t answer that, please don’t answer that.” Jaune quickly corrected himself. He looked both ways before unlocking his scroll and showing the damages. A dozen extremely tasteful nudes from an unseen sender. Most of which featured them in a rather compromising position featuring ropes. The nudist’s body was extremely well crafted. Beautiful pale skin contrasted with the red rope that snaked around her breasts, thighs, and butt. The cord only highlighted her already well proportioned features, making her chest and butt look even plumper.

“Damn she’s hot!” Nora said, looking over Ren’s back.

Jaune nearly dropped his phone at Nora’s sudden entrance, which Ren himself hadn’t even noticed. Her level of stealth was becoming something to reckon with, and was approaching his own level.

“I’m so- so sorry.”

“What for?” Nora asked, confused.

“For the… naked lady pics.”

Her heart skipped a beat when he blushed at the rather tame line. Not sexually, but in much the way one loves to see an overactive puppy act cute.

“Aww, were you showing off some porn you found to Renny?” Nora pat his head, standing on her tiptoes to do so.

“No!” Jaune said too loudly, and with far too much red in his face. “Someone keeps sending me these pictures and I don’t know who! Look, I just got another!”

It was a picture taken from beneath a table, leading the eyes to three small, electronic devices stowed in the photographer’s thigh highs. All of which had cords leading to an uncovered pussy that was dripping enough to soak the chair she sat in.

“She’s a keeper.” Nora said, giving Jaune a thumbs up.

“But what do I  _ do  _ about it?”

“Send her a nude back, duh.” Nora scoffed.

“W-what?! I can’t do that!”

“Wimp. Renny would send a nude back. Right Renny?”

Nora went to clasp her hands on his shoulder, only touching air. Ren had left midway through their conversation. Mostly because unlike his two teammates, Ren had an astute attention to detail.

Such as seeing a bookcase that he knew for a fact to be from Beacon. He looked around the library, and found a solitary black haired girl sitting in a chair, looking at a book with an air of extreme boredom. Right next to the bookcase in the picture, and wearing the same thigh highs in it as well.

Ren took a moment to process this information.

Stealth and subterfuge were his forte, but this clearly needed a heavier hand.

“Hello, Blake.”

The feline faunus nearly jumped out of her chair, but hid it well. Just not well enough to fool Ren.

“Hello, Ren.” Blake replied, maintaining her poker face.

“Why are you sending nudes to Jaune?”

If this were perhaps a year earlier, the younger Blake would have used her semblance as a means to escape, and left Beacon forever, after being caught doing such a thing. However this Blake was both braver, and far hornier.

“Are you joking?” She asked, fully serious.

“No.”

Blake put down her book, taking a moment to once again process Ren’s question.

“What’s Jaune’s Scroll number?” She asked.

Ren recited it from memory, causing Blake to clench her jaw. Her ears flattened briefly before returning upright. The previous Blake would have walked away, and simply never texted Jaune again.

But yet again, this was not the previous Blake.

“A friend of mine told me that number was a ‘safe’ option. And she told me that he wanted nudes.” Blake said, without blushing or missing a beat. The anger towards a certain smug catgirl overwhelmed her other emotions.

“What do you mean by, ‘safe’?” Ren asked carefully.

“Faunus go into heat at semi random points in a year. It becomes… difficult to manage.” She answered, rubbing her thighs together, and not out of nervousness. “It’s not uncommon for faunus females to mark some pure blooded human males as ‘safe’. Ones that you know won’t take advantage, or sell your organs after knocking you out. Jaune was marked ‘safe’, and…” Blake’s eyes went slightly cloudy. “Has Jaune received nudes from anyone else?” She asked, her voice a little strained.

“If he did, he didn’t say anything. Why?”

“Because I’m not the only one she told. I’ll invite him over for a chat, explain things over.” Blake nodded as if she was a trance, her eyes slightly glassy. They were unfocused on the world. Unseeing.

She snapped out of it, her face scrunching. “Please ask Jaune to come over here so I can talk to him. Why am I even surprised that Neon failed to tell Jaune about this?” Blake muttered. “By the way, how did you know it was me?”

“The bookcase behind you is all about tea making. I recognized it in the picture you sent of um-” Ren coughed.

“Pussy. My pussy.” Blake rolled her eyes. Usually she wouldn’t be caught dead saying such a word, but she was so horny and blue balled at this point that she didn’t have the social wherewithal to hold her tongue.

Ren was a man with common sense, and quickly left the corner of the library, walking back to Jaune and Nora.

“...there’s no way a fist can go in there. No way.” Jaune said, a horrified look on his face.

“Yes way.”

“But you poop from there. Next you’re gonna tell me you can shove it up your  _ other  _ thing.” Jaune said, rolling his eyes.

“Renny, you tell him!”

“I can confirm first hand,” Ren said, holding up his fist, “That you can do such a thing… with both holes.”

Nora whacked him on the shoulder. “Renny! We’re supposed to be keeping that on the DL. You know,  _ quiet _ ?”

“Let’s go get some pancakes.” Ren said, planning on apologizing to her whenever they go to whatever the Remnant equivalent of an IHOP is.

“Woo! Pancakes!”

With a gleeful smile, the entirety of the previous conversation was forgotten and Nora was already on her way out the door, leaving Ren and Jaune alone.

“Blake wishes to talk to you. She’s over there.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me a fist  _ can _ go up a woman’s…” Jaune trailed off.

“Yes. Both of them. Sometimes two at the same time.” Ren answered placidly.

Jaune laid back in his chair, trying to deal with this new groundbreaking information.

“But… how?” He asked, looking at his own fists like they were some sort of alien spawn.

“Large quantities of lubricant. Good luck.”

“Wait-”

Ren was already gone.

Jaune sighed. He wished that they’d had an answer for how to handle the unsolicited nudes, but that would have to wait for now. Blake wanted him for some reason that he couldn’t even begin to guess, and so he walked towards the corner of the library, a little tense.

Blake was there, appearing to read a book and failing badly. After Ren had come over, she had used her faunus hearing to eavesdrop on what Jaune and Nora were saying, which had only made her condition far worse. At this point she had to keep her legs permanently crossed if she wanted even a semblance of focus.

“Hey Blake. Need something?”

“Yes. Could you take a seat?”

Jaune did so, feeling like he’d just been called to the principal’s office. A hot principal that was his age, but a principal nonetheless. He half expected Blake to launch into a diatribe about his grades (not that he knew what diatribe actually meant).

The catgirl faunus had become substantially more open since she first arrived. Going so far as to no longer hide her heritage or run from her problems.

But she felt a great need to regress to her former self as she looked at the poor, sweet boy that she had been sending nudes to. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

“I’m the one sending you nudes.”

Jaune breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “That’s good. Took a load off me.”

Of all the responses Jaune could have had, this was not one Blake had been expecting. “Excuse me?”  
“Well I just meant I’m glad it wasn’t somebody random. Imagine how weird it would be if I didn’t know you and you were just sending me nudes.” Jaune said, chuckling at the thought.

“Y-yeah. Weird.” Blake agreed, sidestepping the whole truth.

“Oh yeah, why were you sending me nudes in the first place?”

“Because I wanted you to fuck me.”

A hand slapped around her mouth, not unlike Neon had two days before. Jaune was no longer caucasian, and aligned more with the ‘hot dog red’ skin color at that moment from how embarrassed he was. His mind was frozen solid.

Blake’s hold on her body was waning, she’d gone for far too long without satisfaction at this point. Her hands gripped the edge of the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

“ _ Well..  _ would you be okay with us getting coffee first? I don’t think we’ve spent enough time for you to accurately judge whether or not you really want to.”

“Are you serious right now?” Blake asked, her eyes lowered.

“Yes?”

“I’ve sent you dozens of nudes based off of Neon telling me you wanted them, including one that I took at this table less than ten minutes ago, and you think I’m  _ unsure _ if I want to fuck you? After we’ve known each other for a year?”

“ _ Well… _ we’ve never really talked… I think we’ve had maybe uh… one conversation? Jaune said, rubbing a hand on his neck.

“Jaune let me be fully clear that this is not bigotry or an insult when I ask this.”

“Got it. Clear as day.”

“Are you gay?”

“No!”

“So you think I’m hot?”  
“I don’t- I don’t think those two things are necessarily related.”

For once, perhaps by luck, Jaune was correct about something logical.

“Answer. The question.” Blake said, her breath getting hotter. Hot enough that Jaune could feel it a few feet away.

For some reason, no matter the universe Jaune is in, this line always works.

“I think you’re beautiful.”

“So you want to have sex?”

“I… yes?”

“Good~” Blake purred. An instant later she was gone from her seat, nowhere to be found.

“Blake? Where did you-”

Strong arms stopped him from standing up, and after seeing the slender white arms, he realized that Blake had simply gone under the table.

“Why are you under there?” He asked. After unzipping his pants, he gave a small, ‘Oh that’s why,’ before feeling his dick be enveloped by the warm vice of Blake’s mouth. Her technique was impeccable, and he was up and running in almost no time. He could scarcely sit with his back against the chair from the sheer pleasure, and buried his face into his arms on the table like he was taking a nap. As his first blowjob, he was going to place this in his ‘top ten moments list’ next to when he’d gotten the high score on a Space Invaders arcade cabinet. Her mouth was so warm and soft that he felt like his dick would melt inside her.

It didn’t help that she was oblivious to their surroundings, and was making quite a bit of noise beneath the table. The sounds of slurps when she sucked on his dick, and gags when she took his dick a little bit too far and her throat convulsed around his member, were all too arousing to him. He balled his hands into fists, trying to stave off the inevitable.

“Sup’ vomit boy.” Jaune gasped in terror when Yang gave him a friendly whack on the back (that would hurt for days), and sat down next to him, her knees almost touching Blake’s arm. “Hard at work, I see.” She smiled, giving what Jaune thought was an unintentional pun.

“Y-yeah.” Jaune said, getting out a rough smile.

“Or hardly working?” She asked, elbowing him with a smirk.

“You caught me.” He said, holding up both his hands. Jaune was forced to bring them down almost immediately as Blake used the entirety of her sucking power at that moment.

“So… just wanted to have a quick chat.” Yang said, smiling. Jaune immediately knew he had fucked up. This was not the smile of a party going college girl. This was the smile of a girl who was acting nice to convince herself that she was above beating up little blond shits.

She typed in her scroll, ‘Why is Blake sucking you off under the table’, and asked, “So how’s life?”

Jaune was far too nervous to cum at this point, and he gulped. Blake only regarded this as a greater challenge, too absorbed in her all consuming goal of taking in his seed to even notice the brawler next to her.

“W-well, I’m not really sure how I got here at this point, to be honest. Throws all sorts of weird things your way, am I right?”

Yang narrowed her eyes at this, “Yeah, I know  _ exactly  _ what you mean.” She said, with the air of somebody who didn’t and was willing to break several limbs to find out. ‘Details, NOW!’

Of course, it should be said that Yang was simply looking out for her friend and partner. She simply didn’t wish for Blake to be hurt emotionally, as Yang well knew that she was somewhat fragile at that point in time. Yang had kept a closer eye on Blake than usual once she realized that her partner was in heat, to make sure that nobody was taking advantage of her. She just hadn’t expected Jaune to be the one to do it.

“Do you remember the rainstorm a few days ago?” Jaune asked.

“Yeah. Flooded a lot of Vale.” Yang said, frowning.

“Well I found a cat during the storm. A persistent cat that uh… sold me out to its friends after I fed it? And one of its friends sent me nudes without telling me who they were. Lots of nudes. And uh… confronted me here. About five minutes ago.” Jaune smiled hopelessly.

“Oh.” Yang said, with the air of a person who has realized they were accusing the wrong perpetrator. “Do you want help with the cat? I’ve heard they’re pretty hungry this time of year.

“I don’t know what I want.” Jaune grunted, Blake had gotten his balls through his underwear and was now fondling them as if her life depended on it. Occasionally lapping her longer than normal tongue on them as she deepthroated his cock.

Even Yang recoiled at the gagging noises Blake was making. “Maybe a place for me and the cat to stay for a little bit?” Jaune asked, desperate.

Yang nodded. It was better than Blake being out in the open, and there was less of a chance for Jaune to be branded as a sex offender that way. “I can make sure the room is empty until tomorrow morning. Nice seeing you!”

“Wait tomorrow morning? I shouldn’t need that long-”

Jaune grunted, his dick throbbing with a need to cum. He didn’t wave back at Yang as he painted Blake’s mouth white, feeling his seed surge out as his balls contracted. He heard Blake gulping as wave after wave of semen came, only to be cleanly dealt with by Blake. His legs shuddered as she sucked every drop out of him, before cleaning off his cock, kissing it, and sealing it back up into the confines of his pants.

It took a solid minute for Blake to gather the decency to poke her head out from under the table and sit back on her chair that was soaking from her own juices.

“Sorry about that.” She said as nonchalantly as she could.

“No problem.” Jaune said, a little forced.

“I… understand if you hate me now.”

“No, no! I don’t hate you. I just wish that uh… well we hadn’t done it here.”

“So we can continue somewhere else as long as it’s private?” Blake asked eagerly.

“Yeah, sure.”

She licked her lips like she had just seen the finest salmon in Vale. Only after did she realize what she had done and blush, looking away. “Then… shall we?”

Jaune blushed, and nodded. Taking Blake’s hand and following her to the RWBY dorm.

_ Into the belly of the enemy. _ Jaune thought, reminding himself of who the monsters are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Always open to feedback or suggestions.


	3. Going into the closet - Blake x Jaune - Yang x Jaune

School janitors are unsung heroes of any story. Another couple have sex in the bathroom? He’s there with a mop and a screwdriver to clean up. Did a certain blonde haired brawler (that has still somehow not been expelled, by the way) break her fifteenth table while Glynda was working on paperwork that Ozpin was deathly allergic to? He’s there with ducktape (and again a screwdriver) to patch up those tables so the students can continue to have opressively mediocre food in the school.

And he does all this without complaining. Never raising his eyes above the brim of his cap, always keeping his head down and focused on the task at hand. It’s often said that if John Cena hadn’t gone into wrestling, he would have gotten his masters in janitoring and gone on to sweep great places. Truly, they are a paragon of strength, intelligence, and Valdeom (read, American) freedom.

So when the singular janitor responsible for cleaning up the entirety of Beacon went to his closet to replace another screwdriver he’d broken while trying to scrape up a condom that had been seemingly nailed down, and found two students fucking, he shook his head, closed the door on the enthusiastic couple, and went for a smoke.

Two minutes earlier, Blake was physically dragging Jaune by the wrist in a fit of horniness that only a faunus cat girl teenager can attain. Jaune’s wrist hurt badly, but Blake’s look was so intense he worried she might deck him if he said anything. So when she stopped, he took the break as a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.

He just didn’t expect his arm to be nearly dislocated as he was thrust into a closet along with Blake, propelled by such a lust (for revenge).

“Why are we here-”

The stupid question was cut short by Blake’s soft, wet mouth on Jaune’s. Blake’s eyes were closed as she smoshed herself against him. He could feel her breasts through the thin fabric of her school uniform, as from what he could tell she had forgone a bra alongside the panties he had seen absent earlier.

Jaune briefly saw stars as she smashed the back of his head on a cabinet shelf, but it was nothing that a little aura couldn’t fix. Blake’s hands were ravenous hydras that clawed at him, pulling off his shirt as they felt his now developed chest. To say nothing of her soaking wet pussy, which she was grinding up and down his pants leg like a bitch in heat. Her entire body had evolved to turn on males as much as possible, to make her as attractive as possible and irresistible for breeding, and for LITERALLY ANY OTHER MAN, this would be the case. They would be thrust into a frenzy of rutting that would put their overactive golden retriever to shame.

Unfortunately this was Jaune Arc.

_What is this? Some sort of secret cat girl base inside Beacon?_ _Why else would she pull me in here after saying we were going back to the room? That must be it! She’s leaving me out in the open so she can get backup!_

Jaune grinned, although not just because one of the hottest girls he knew was forcing herself on him with the intent for her not to be able to walk straight for a week, but because he knew what their ‘plan’ was.

_ Think, Jaune! You need to turn the tables, but how?! _

A lightbulb turned on above his head. Literally, in this case. The janitor had arrived and revealed their debaucherous play. He swiftly left, but left the dim bulb that could have easily represented Jaune’s mental capacity on. It was now far easier to see Blake’s horniness, her face flushed with hormones and redness, as well as her hard nipples that were clearly poking through her uniform.

As well as the fluttering, fluffy ears that yearned to be touched, squeezed and nibbled. 

Another light bulb went off on top of Jaune’s head, but only because the second bulb was old and had taken a few moments to warm up.

_ That’s her weakspot! _

Using both hands, he firmly grasped her black, enticing ears. Not too hard to hurt her, just enough to stop her.

“Nya~” She gasped, but had nowhere near the amount of shame Neon had at that moment, her face developed into a warm smile. It took Jaune a moment to feel her crotch shuddering around his now soaked leg. She’d came from just the simple touch (well, that and the three egg vibrators shoved in her pussy that she’d had running all day, but that doesn’t sound nearly as impressive).

Jaune continued to play with her ears, causing a deep purr to resound through her chest and likewise through his own. It was a pleasant sound, one that soothed him to his core.

Until he snapped out of the trance.

_ Shit! She nearly got me with her mind powers! I need to be more careful. Where was somewhere else sensitive… Right! _

With the deftness of a drunk cow, Jaune tore open her uniform and revealed Blake’s boobs in all their glory. He hadn’t expected her nipples to be so thick, large enough that he could rest a finger tip on the point of them. Which he did, only causing Blake to shudder in pleasure as he toyed with her nipples.

She was stuck in the paroxysm of sex, unable to do much more than mewl in her current state. There was a deep itch that she wanted Jaune to scratch inside her, but she was unable to tell him. The vibrators helped, but she could hardly feel them at this point. They were little more than background noise to the cacophony of Jaune’s hands on her hyper sensitive tits.

Jaune could tell that she was starting to regain her sense of mobility, and acted quickly. There was one other sensitive area that he knew about that he had learned from Neon.

Switching one of his hands to her pussy, he rubbed his fingers up against it and was surprised to find three cables leading out of it (despite the fact that he’d seen her pussy pic earlier). Unsure what they were, and being the smart person he was, he pulled on the unknown wires. When they felt a little stuck, he pulled harder.

“NYA~!”

The egg vibrators were pulled out of her pussy, accompanied by a spray of girl cum as Blake came, dousing the floor itself and the three vibrators on it in another coat of fluids. Blake had to lean on him and hold onto his shoulders at this point.

But Jaune wasn’t finished, he had to make sure that she was rendered immobile before the backup came.

Unzipping his pants, his dick immediately popped out, throbbing and hard, finally free from its denim confines. Repositioning Blake, he rubbed his dick at her entrance, forcing her to shiver in anticipation and pleasure.

“Please, fuck me. Breed me.” She whispered, her hot breath on her ear.

Jaune slid into her pussy, feeling his dick slip into a much more comfortable prison than his own pants. They moaned in unison, and Blake lost all feeling in her legs, focring Jaune to hold her legs up as he continued. It was difficult for him to move, both because they were standing in a rather cramped space, and because Blake’s pussy was tight enough to bend steel. He could feel her muscles contracting around him, attempting to coax him into spilling his seed inside her. It was so wet and inviting that it was hard not to.

Maneuvering her luscious pale leg over his shoulder let him move in and out of her more easily as she clawed at his bare back, marking him as hers. He could feel her nails dig in deeper as she came around his dick again, squirting on his crotch again and again.

“I need your cum. Please.” She asked, her womb thirsty and pleading to be filled.

“How bad?” He asked, leveling up his dirty talk tree. “Beg for it.”

“Please Jaune, fill me. Breed me. Give me a litter.” She begged.

“And whose little cat girl slut are you?”

“Yours.”

“And you promise to never eat me?”

Blake was so horny she didn’t even notice the question.

“I’ll never eat you. Please!”

She felt like she might die if she didn’t get his cum soon, her body craving his seed badly enough to send off signals of despair.

“Get ready.” He said, grabbing her thigh and hip. He bounced her up and down on his dick, thrusting with his rhythm to go even further beyond where he’d been before. Her womb was so desperate to be painted white that it easily allowed his tip entrance as he rammed it over and over.

“Nya~ Nya~”

Blake devolved into mewls once more, feeling Jaune’s dick lengthen inside her. Three rams later, he hilted inside her, his dick completely inside her womb as his balls pulsed with semen, completely covering the walls of her womb as he gushed out seed. He held her tight as wave after wave of semen finally sated her lust for revenge/semen.

A minute later of them standing like that, his dick slipped out of her pussy, releasing what looked like gallons of semen onto the floor.

He gently let Blake down on a non fluid covered part of the floor before thinking about what he should do with a non-functional Blake that had several missing buttons on her shirt, as well as semen dripping out of her pussy.

Years of Krav Maga training allowed him to pull the person opening the closet door inside and shut it within half a second. Although it was rather awkward, since their chest was large enough that his hand was sinking into it, his other around her mouth.

Jaune immediately let go when he realized it was Yang.

“Please don’t punch me.” Jaune asked in a far higher pitched voice than normal.

“I’m not going to punch you for pulling me into a closet. But-”

Jaune gasped at the unexpected touch of her  _ tail  _ on his slick member. It poked out the back of her pants, wearing the paint of a lioness in a savannah. As did, Jaune noticed, fluffy ears poking out the top of her head.

_ Oh no. It’s spreading! _

“Yang why do you have ears and a tail?”  
“I was originally following you to make sure nothing nasty happened, but a brown skinned chick made a _very_ convincing argument and now I’m a faunus. Looks like I came at the right time~”

 _Yang was the backup!_ _I_ was _right! I’ll have to take her out and deal with the brown skinned chick next! She must be a catgirl too…_

“Yes, yes you did.” Jaune said with an inflection that Yang didn’t catch.

Yang ground her ass against his hardening member, purring all the while.

“I saw what you did to Blakey. Do it to me, harder.”

Placing both his hands on her wonderful ass, Jaune ripped apart her short shorts where her tail came through, revealing her bare cheeks and lacy black underwear.

“I was going to ask to join you two earlier, but I got cold feet. Now I get you all to myself.” She smirked, pressing her head into his neck playfully.

Jaune ignored her feminine wiles, instead moving aside her panties as he tried to slide into her.

Yang licked her lips as she felt Jaune’s hot dick on her pussy, raring to go. Feeling a devious streak, she reached down and guided him into a rather unexpected hole. She grunted as his dick slowly pushed apart her asshole, her tail straight as a nail with how stiff she was. Not to say her hole was, Jaune moaned from the softness and unique feel compared to any of the pussies he’d used. Her ass was choking his dick out at the entrance, but there was no little to no resistance while he was inside. Just pure, velvety skin on his dick.

Reaching up into her shirt, Jaune grabbed her nipples, playing with them as he rammed up into her ass. They were hardening under his touch, and it was a satisfying feeling to work with such a huge chest as Yang’s.

“Fuck that’s good!” Yang said, bracing herself on the shelf behind them both. “You’re fucking dick’s so big. Fuck my asshole!”

Jaune complied, upping his strength but not his speed, making sure that she would feel each and every thrust. His balls were slapping her pussy hard enough that students walking by could hear it, as well as Yang’s extremely unsubtle moans (seriously, who would ever think she was a spy?). The students outside quickened their pace, but Jaune did not.

He enjoyed savoring pulling almost all the way out of Yang’s asshole, watching it pulse and try to suck his dick in, and then slamming it all the way home. The fact that his hands had something Yang’s breasts to work on made it even better, his fingers becoming more teasing as time went on, focusing on massaging everything except her nipples- the exact thing she wanted to be touched and pleasured.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Nya! Fuck!” Yang screamed, meeting Jaune’s rhythm as she slammed back on his hips, feeling his dick reach deep inside her ass. His fingers alone had made her cum, but combined with the fullness of her sphincter, it was too much as her pussy quivered around air, cumming and spraying girl cum all over the poor semi-conscious Blake.

They continued rutting the animals 0.5 of them were, creating noises that echoed through the halls (although Yang was the main offender of this), and ramping up as Jaune’s dick grew.

Jaune slowed down as he felt himself nearing, simply enjoying the feeling of Yang’s ass around his prick.

“Hey Jaune.” Yang asked breathlessly. “Ever cum on a girl’s face before?”  
“No?” Jaune replied just as breathlessly.

“Do you want to?~”

“...yeah.”

At that moment Jaune forgot all about the plot, his instincts and primal urges telling him to mark women with his seed. Sliding off his dick, Yang kneeled down next to Blake, stroking him off with both hands as she licked his balls.

It didn’t take long for Jaune to grasp Yang’s head as if to tell her to stop, but that only further encouraged her. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back from cumming as she pumped his dick fast and hard. In a desperate act to stop her, he tried playing with her ears, only to find that made her more turned on. Instead of using her hands, and tongue, she switched to using her mouth, an even more tantalizing and pleasurable sensation. By that point his body had betrayed him, his hands using her hair as a makeshift handle to thrust his dick in and out of her mouth, Yang gargling and gagging spit on his dick.

Just before he was about to cum he pulled his dick out. White hot cum pulsed out of him, spraying all over Yang’s face and covering her with his seed. Yang pumped his dick with her hand, making sure that all of it came out. And because Blake was her friend, she made sure to aim a few spurts at Blake’s dazed face. The blake haired cat girl’s nose twitched as copious amounts of semen landed on her face for reasons beyond her, but she gave a satisfied purr when some of it landed on her tongue and she gulped.

“Nya~?” Blake asked, still in heat mode.

“Sure.” Yang said, understanding the intent of the single syllable with her new found genes. Shuffling forward on her knees through a growing puddle of semen and cum, Blake started licking along his dick. It rose once again (as our lord John Cena did), much to the delight of both cat girls.

Yang took care of the other side of Jaune’s dick, licking along it as she stared into Jaune’s eyes. Blake was a little too focused to do such a thing, her body still craving semen even though her pussy was still dripping with it from earlier.

Jaune got even harder when they both started to purr from pleasure, his dick now already back at full strength. Any passerbys (not that there were any, it was currently class time), would be very confused to hear a combination of slurping, moans, and purring coming from inside the janitor’s closet.

In a robotic fashion, Blake stood up on wobbly legs, turning around and presenting herself with an ass wiggle.

Jaune happily took up the proffered flesh and slid into her welcoming and still sloppy cunt. He took hold of her ass like handles, using both cheeks to help him slide in and out. Her insides were slightly looser than earlier, but that was good because it made it even easier to move in.

Yang slapped Blake’s ass, hard, causing another, “Nya!” from the faunus girl.

“Blake loves being smacked on the ass.” Yang grinned, rubbing her hand over a reddening spot.

_ Neon did too. I’ll need to test Yang at some point to see if this is a feature of all catgirls. _ Jaune thought, slipping back into his usual self. Taking a hand, he slapped Blake across the other ass as he thrust in, awarding him with another, “Nya!” and her cunt tightening around his prick.

“Harder!” Yang said, a look of pure mischief on her face. Jaune slapped Blake’s ass as hard as he could, causing her to instantly cum around his cock, once again making her so tight that it was hard to move inside. Blake squirted onto the ground, her legs shaking as the pleasure overtook her core and made her tongue loll out of her mouth. Her arms were mostly holding onto the shelves by muscle memory, since her heightened pleasure was making it difficult for her to even stay conscious from the dicking she was receiving. Drool from Blake’s petite mouth started to mix with all the other fluids on the floor.

“Isn’t her ass great? I might have bigger boobs but this,” Yang said, smacking on her backside and causing it to jiggle, “this is just amazing. And I bet it would feel even better when kissing~”

Standing on her tiptoes, Yang deeply kissed Jaune as he fucked the bent over Blake, making sure to reach down and play with Blake’s ultra sensitive clit while she did. The poor faunus’s knees were bowed at this point, but the need for semen was strong enough to keep her going. Her pussy was desperate to milk Jaune at this point, tightening as much as it could. Yang and Jaune’s tongue mingled, heightening the pleasure further as his dick enlarged and his balls tightened.

And that’s what sent him over, his dick exploding inside Blake once again and sending her into a mess of purrs and, “Nya”s. His dick pulsed inside her, refilling her womb as she slumped onto the ground, done. Her ass was still in the air, something that Yang took advantage of by squeezing her ass.

When Jaune pulled out of her, semen started to dribble from her twitching pussy onto the floor. She was out for the count.

Yang on the other hand-

The door opened, revealing a janitor that had come back from his smoke and lunch break. He looked at the scene, the mess they had made, and shook his head. He handed Jaune a mop, the cleaning bucket, and locked the door before walking down the hallway.

“We can pick this up later.” Yang sighed. “I’m still ready to go~”


	4. Do the right thing - Jaune x Kali

“Do the right thing, Jaune.”

Jaune scratched his head. The headmaster sipped from a cup of coffee long empty, solely to keep up appearances.

“What’s the right thing, headmaster?” Jaune asked.

“Haven’t the faintest, I’ve just always wanted to say that. Haven’t gotten the chance yet, surprisingly. Doesn’t come up as often as you might think. People are surprisingly moral you know.” Ozpin responded, shrugging his shoulders.

“But how does that have anything to do with an exam change?”

Ozpin tapped his desk briefly before standing up.

“You know, Mr. Arc, I was like you once. Full of vim, vigor, and… do you know what the third thing is?” He asked, staring out through the window in his office to the snowy wonderland outside.

“No? Can I please just get the date changed on my exam? All you need to do is sign.” Jaune asked, holding out a piece of paper.

“Courage. Courage is the third thing. Without courage, nothing progresses. Nothing changes, and humanity stagnates…”

Jaune shuffled his feet as he waited for the old man’s monologue to finish. These long winded and mostly pointless wastes of air, Jaune realized years ago, Ozpin did mostly because people believed whatever inane words came out of his mouth. 

“...your exams are canceled.”

Jaune had a drastic change of heart after Ozpin said that, enough so that he was willing to go to hell and back for the wizard if need be.

“There is, however, a small catch to excusing your exams.”

“What?” Jaune asked, suddenly wary.

“I have a favor to ask of you. Regarding… Ms. Belladonna.”

Everything froze around Jaune.

“Blake? Me and her don’t talk very often.” Jaune said, not wanting to lie, but their relationship was a somewhat strange one, ever since being kickstarted a week before. The fact that his scroll was buzzing with texts of her nudes as he was talking to Ozpin would be a non-sequitur. As would the fact he had nudes from no less than three other cat girls currently sitting in his scroll, all of which had popped up during the conversation.

“That’s one way to put it I suppose.” Ozpin chuckled. “But I’m actually referring to a different Ms. Belladonna. Kali Belladonna, Menagerie’s diplomat, and the young Ms. Belladonna’s mother.”

“What about her?” Jaune asked carefully.

“You see, she has requested the use of a young, male hunter student.” Ozpin said, smiling.

“What, for protection?”

“No, I think it’s for the lack of protection, actually.” The dirty old man said with a smirk. ”But that’s purely conjecture. I thought you fit the bill.”

“Why not a more experienced hunter?”

“Come now, you really think  _ I  _ wouldn’t know the whereabouts of students in my school?”

Instead of everything freezing around Jaune, he was the one that froze this time.

“That wasn’t intended to be a threat. I slipped into my ‘evil headmaster mode’. Do me another favor and forgive me for that. You are welcome to refuse my offer and instead do your exams, however I have the slightest feeling that even if you  _ were  _ to turn down my request, you would still meet with Ms. Kali Belladonna.”

Jaune gave a nervous laugh.

“So I assume you’ll take it?” Ozpin asked, leaning forward.

“Yeah...”

“Good! You’re expected in Vale’s port within the hour to escort her. I’ll ensure all the necessary paperwork is done for your exams. I wish you the most sincerest luck, Mr. Arc.”

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

**  
** Jaune peeked out of the now exhaustively cleaned Janitor’s closet. It had taken several hours and a hose, but you could hardly smell the fluids now. As far as he could tell, the coast was clear. He nodded to his two ill-dressed compatriots. Blake’s blouse had several buttons missing, exposing her generous cleavage, while Yang’s pants covered only a small portion of her butt, since Jaune had ripped open where the tail hole was previously, transforming them more into ‘free-use’ pants, where her cheeks were fully visible.

Blake was still in a daze as Yang pulled her along, the black haired girl’s face flushed red with need. The two catgirls followed Jaune through the hallway, making sure to only move forward until the all clear. It was a tense five minutes until they came back to the RWBY dorm, upon which Yang sighed in relief, and Blake did little more than gaze off into space, in the way cats do on occasion.

“Thanks. Let me get Blakey to bed, and then I’ll be ready for you in a minute~”

Yang disappeared into her dorm with a click and Blake in tow, leaving a relieved Jaune outside his own door.

And while what happened to Jaune in the span of three minutes while waiting for Yang is interesting in its own right, the goings on of the RWBY dorm at that moment are far funnier.

Especially because Yang had made a miscalculation. While classes were going on at that moment,  _ and  _ while Weiss and Ruby (despite appearances) were model students, they had both come down with a cold that day, leaving them both somewhat delirious and hot. Alone. With no one else around.

So when Yang Xiao-Long came into Ruby straddling Weiss, their lips pressed together, she was both happy for her sister to finally get some. Yang was also, however, wearing only the front of her pants, and Blake looked like she’d just been through a One Knight Stand (in lieu of the fact that it would actually be a Black Knight Stand). While Yang was open about her sexuality, being half naked in front of your half sibling is embarrassing for everybody. And Blake was not nearly as open. Meaning that if she wasn’t half dazed, everyone that had seen her in such a compromising position would either be dead, or wishing they were.

Ruby was in much the same situation, her dog pajama shirt (one of her presents for the 18th birthday), having ridden up enough to show her toned midriff pressing against Weiss’s exposed stomach. Both Ruby and Yang both made eye contact at the same moment. One second passed, and then two.

“It’s not what it looks like.” The sisters said in unison.

“I was checking Weiss’s temperature!” Ruby whined, sitting up straight and causing a lewd and strange feeling in Weiss as she felt Ruby’s crotch on her sweat soaked stomach.  
“I was bringing home Blake after she had sex with Jaune! Wait, fuck.”

Ruby snorted. “Like Blake would ever have sex with… wait why does Blake look like she just had a Black Knight Stand?“ Ruby’s eyes widened as she looked at Blake’s crumpled attire, flushed face, and stained stockings. She wanted to respond, but doing that was impossible. Not even Weiss prodding to get off her chest woke her from her thousand yard stare at Blake.

“Weiss?”

“Yes, Yang?” Weiss asked, drowsy and far more sick than Ruby. She was almost too quiet to hear.

Yang deflated. There was no way she could just pawn off Blake with them like this.

“Maaaan. Come on, Blakey. Up you go.”

After making sure that Blake was solidly taken care of and in her bed, she moved her attention to her sister and soon to be sister in law.

“Yang are you a dirty faunus? A dirty… dirty faunus?” Weiss asked in an almost drunken manner, squinting her eyes. 

“Yeah I was wondering about that too.” Ruby said, ignoring the casual racism and having cozied up next to Weiss in the bed as if it was perfectly natural. Only when Weiss was better the next day, and woke up next to a softly sleeping Ruby, did she wonder just what the hell had happened the night before. For the moment, she was too tired and sick to act prudish.

“Turns out you can just become a faunus. So I did, pretty cool, huh?”

“It would be cool if Ruby was a dirty dog faunus.” Weiss said drowsily, and far more bluntly than she ever would normally. “Maybe… maybe with a dog dick? A horse dick? Don’t tell Ruby I said that.” 

“I won’t.” Yang promised, watching as Ruby blushed furiously. “I also won’t tell Ruby that it was a brown-skinned faunus chick that made me a faunus. Looks super shady, but I turned out fine.”

“Yes, yes you did, dirty faunus Yang.” Weiss agreed, her eyes droopy. “You’re my friend, right?”

“Yeah. I am.”

Weiss gave a small nod before passing out almost instantly.

“You can go, sis. I’ve got it.” Ruby smiled.

“How did you know I wanted to go?”

“You kept staring at the door. That and your ears are sorta… flat? Like Blake when she’s sad.”

“You’ll be good? Just be careful about Blake, no telling what she might do when she wakes up.”

“I’m  _ all  _ set. I’ve got an emergency dildo right-” She lifted up the covers in a way that Yang couldn’t see underneath them. “So  _ that’s  _ where it went. Good luck with whatever you’re doing sis.” Ruby coughed, indicating that the only reason she wasn’t as sick as Weiss, was because she had simply contracted the disease later. In a few hours, or the next day, she would be in just as bad a shape.

“Thanks sis, but I’m good. I’ll be back in a second.”

Ruby felt both guilty and grateful. While she was acting strong in front of Weiss and Yang, she felt immensely tired. Having her sister around to take care of them would be the right thing to do, even if Ruby felt poorly about making her do that.

Ruby’s mind blanked once again when Yang walked to the door, bending over to jimmy with the handle, and revealing her puffy asshole and pussy to her half sister. “Stupid door... “ Yang muttered, finally getting it open, leaving Ruby to carry on Qrow’s curse.

“I need a drink.” Ruby said, wanting to purge the new memory from her mind. In a faroff bar, a drunken middle aged man sneezed.

Jaune was out of breath and panting when Yang came outside.

“Are you okay? Did you get sick? Ruby and Weiss are going through something right now.”

“Uh… maybe?” Jaune offered, not entirely lying.

“Oh, I’ll have to take a raincheck on sex, I really can’t leave them alone right now.”

“Let me know if there’s anything you need.” Jaune nodded. “I’ll probably just study for finals, anyway. Still don’t know when they are…”

“Good luck!”

With one final view of Yang’s bare ass being cupped by her ripped shorts, her tail wagging side to side, Jaune was left alone. Although not completely so.

Siennah Khan pushed forward, no longer leaning next to the wall as she had, directly next to Yang where the brawler couldn’t see her.

“She’ll make a good faunus, I’m glad I chose her. I pity the males around her when she’s finally in heat, though.” Sienna chuckled. “She’ll make many for the cause.”

“So just to make sure I get this, you gave up on violence in the White Fang, and figured out that the best way to make people accept faunus is to… outbreed and convert them?”

“In short, yes.”

“And you want me to breed them… why again?”

“Because I believe you have the stamina. That, and all of the girls around you seem to naturally gravitate towards you sexually for reasons that I don’t understand.”

Jaune shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not really sure how I feel about this… and answer this truthfully. Are you, and your other catgirl comrades trying to eat all humans?”

“What kind of insane question is that? No, of course not.”

Because Jaune is not the smartest tool in the shed, and did not consider that Sienna might lie to him after he asked her to speak truthfully. He believed her. “Alright. Can you give me a week or something? I’ve got finals coming up.”

“You want to delay breeding countless beautiful faunus women, because you have  _ finals _ coming up? I’m offering you a chance to change the world for the better, and  _ that’s  _ what you’re thinking about?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re one strange kid. You have a week.”

Jaune nodded, watching Sienna leave before going into his dorm, finally and truly alone.

_ So there is a giant conspiracy of catgirls, but they don’t want to eat people? But then why did Paprika tell me that they did? _

Taking a seat on his bed, Jaune opened up his Scroll and flicked down his contact list until finally arriving at Paprika Arc.

There was one, two, and then three rings before there was an answer.

“‘Sup?” A youthful sounding woman on the other end asked.

“Hey Rika, I had-”

“JAUNE?”

The person in question had to remove the scroll from his ear as he recovered from the burst of sound.

“Yeah, this is Jaune. I just had a quick question.”

“We haven’t talked in years and you’re just asking me a question? No, ‘how are you’, or ‘long time no see’? Men, I swear…”

“...anyway I just had a question…”

“Where even are you right now!?”

Jaune winced at the volume of the question and the question itself.

“Beacon, but please sis, I just had a question.”

There was a heavy sigh on the other end from Paprika. “What?”

“Why did you tell me that catgirls would eat me?” Jaune asked, gripping the scroll.

“I never said that catgirls would… oh.  _ Oh. _ Jaune, that was a joke, and I think you were a little too young to get it.”

“Huh?”

“I was trying to be clever, what I was really saying was that they would fuck you to death. Did you really think they would literally eat you? Wow you’re dumb.”

“I had no reason to think you would lie to me!”

Paprika was silent at that. “...sorry. That was cruel of me. Why do you ask, anyway?” She said, her mind moving quickly, in direct contrast to her little brother’s. “Wait, don’t tell me-” Paprika gasped. “Did you get a catgirl girlfriend? Try saying that a few times. Catgirl girlfriend. Catgirl girlfriend… Weird huh? Is she cute? Can you send me pics?! I’m fine if they’re a little raunchy~”

“...after my finals I’ll tell you about it?” He offered. It was a catch all excuse that was impossible to bypass. Not unlike an immovable wall of stone.

“You little bastard! Fine, what are they, two weeks from now?”

“Yeah.”

“You owe me. Good luck, little bro.”

The scroll’s screen clicked off as the call ended.

_ Owe her for what? _

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Jaune stamped his feet as he held up a sign that read ‘Kali Belladonna’ in barely legible handwriting. He was amid a throng of other people on the dock, waiting for loved ones to come back from overseas for the holidays. He did his best to hold his sign up, waiting for someone to approach.

He nearly shat his pants when someone breathed on his neck. He had to hold back his Krav Maga in public, turning what would’ve been a manly scream into a death hold on his opponent, into a girly scream that most people would associate with Jaune.

“So you’re the one they chose, hmm?” Kali Belladonna smiled, leaning forward.

“Yeah. The name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and... “ Jaune trailed off, looking into the dreary sky, filled mostly with oppressive gray clouds. “Yours is Ms. Belladonna right?”

“My mother was Ms. Belladonna. Call me Kali!”

Jaune nodded, not directly looking at her.

“...is there something wrong, Jaune? You seem preoccupied.” Kali said, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

While most people, especially those with a person who they had never met would say, ‘I’m fine’ or some variant of that to Kali’s question, Jaune was not most people.

“...yeah.”

“Take this for me, and you can tell me while we walk.”

Jaune accepted the large bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he followed Kali’s lead away from the crowd.

“...is it right for me to change other people, even maybe if they don’t want it?”

“Hmmm~” Kali purred, thinking. “Well, sweety, it’s hard to say. The fact that you’re even wondering about whether or not it’s right or wrong is a good start. There’s many people who think of nothing other than themselves, but acknowledging the issue itself means you’re not one of them.”

“Let’s say that I had the option to change everybody into faunus. Hypothetically. Would it be okay to do that?”

Kali had to hold back laughter as she seriously took the blond’s question, if only because she knew exactly why he was asking. “ _ Well _ , let’s think about it. Setting aside issues of body dysmorphia, logistics, and the technological issues, of course. Would you be okay with someone forcing you to become a faunus?”

“Depends why, I guess. No offense.”

“Some taken, dear. But I wouldn’t want someone to force me to lose my heritage, my body. It’s my life, and nobody should take that from me. Nobody should take that from anyone. But it’s not that simple, right?” She said, reaching up to scruff his hair in a familiar manner. “It’s selfish to look only at what happens to  _ you _ . That’s part of my job as a diplomat, I have to decide what’s best for everybody, even if no one is happy with it. Would making everybody a faunus solve the current tension?”

“I mean, it should, right?”

Kali sighed. “There would be people who claimed they were superior because they were previously human, and try to use that to distinguish themselves. Or they would just discriminate based on something inane like color. Tensions between groups of people in society would not dissipate, the group would just change. Making everybody a faunus is a wonderful idea, but is only an idea to those disillusioned or hopeless. In practice, it wouldn’t solve anything. Put bluntly dear, all changing everyone to faunus would do is cause more strife. And even if, say, all faunus collectively tried to outbreed humans, it would just cause overpopulation and even more tension.”

“You’re right. Thank you.”

“Any time, Jaune.” Kali smiled. “Let me sign in, and if you would be so helpful to carry my bags up to my room, that’s where your job could end for the day.”

Jaune hadn’t even realized they were standing in front of Xe’s hotel. He also did not ask Kali what she meant by ‘could’, nor wonder what that implied. Ten minutes later, he was placing down Kali’s bag in her hotel room, a small suite that she had chosen for its relatively cheap price.

“Would you mind waiting a few minutes, Jaune? I need to freshen up.”

“Don’t mind at all.” Jaune replied, although he wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. He had expected Kali to maybe reapply makeup, take a few minutes sorting out clothes, and then he would take her to some politician or something before finally being released for the day. Not that Ozpin or anybody else had actually told him this, it was just a faulty assumption of his own creation. The fact that he had never bothered to ask what his job entailed did not help.

Jaune was surprised to hear the shower in the bathroom turn on, since he hadn’t seen Kali take any clothes into the bathroom to change into. Although unusually astute in this one case, Jaune assumed he was wrong and shortly after the sound of running water blended into the background for him.

Jaune took his Scroll out and without thinking, entered his password, automatically landing on his texts and a flood of nudes from Blake, Neon, and Yang. All of which were in heat, and using various instruments to keep themselves sane, ranging from egg vibrators, to what can only be poorly described as ‘heavy metal bondage’.

With a flush of blood to both heads, he took a suspicious look around before scrolling through them. From what he could tell of the background, Yang was on public transit without a bra or panties, Neon was in her dorm completely nude, and Blake was…

Jaune scratched his head. He couldn’t initially tell where the picture was, but after squinting and rotating his Scroll, he had the sinking feeling that she was masturbating on his bed. He made a mental note to change his sheets when he got back.

“Blake always was a  _ little _ clingy. Always a daddy’s girl.” Kali commented, pressing her towel wrapped chest against his back and peering over his shoulder at the incriminating photo.

There was an intake of air not unsimilar to the Boeing 757’s massive engines sucking in air, but with Jaune’s mouth making a far higher pitched noise as he felt the blood drain from his face.

“M-miss, u-uh…  _ Well _ , you see, um…”

Jaune was understandably a mess. He hadn’t even heard the shower turn off. Not that Kali was trying to make herself heard, quite the opposite in fact. His girlfriend’s(?) mom seeing the nudes she had sent was a situation he had never thought about dealing with before, and now that he was, he wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and die.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in relations with my daughter?” Kali said, smiling. “I’m glad to see she finally found a way to relieve herself during heat.”

“It just didn’t come up?” Jaune offered, extremely tense.

“It’s  _ okay  _ dear. Just relax, I’m not angry.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not. And you seem like a fine young man, but I’m not entirely sure I want to hand my daughter over to you just yet, would a test run be acceptable?”  
“Test run?” Jaune asked.

“I need to make sure that you’ll be a good fit for my daughter physically.”

“Oh, do you want me to run laps or something?”

Truly, only Jaune arc could ask such a question with a hot catgirl MILF wearing nothing but a towel pressed against his back. Even Kali, known for her diplomatic skill and cool headedness, was struck by Jaune’s denseness.

“...laps?” Kali asked, dumbfounded.

“That’s how they tested physical endurance when I was younger. Laps around the track. I was always last, though.”

Kali was both extremely eager to see how Jaune’s relationship played out on a human-human basis with her daughter, with her subtlety and his denseness, and also extremely uneager to be the one to spell out the situation.

“Jaune, I’m offering to have sex with you.”

This gave the boy pause.

“Don’t you have a husband?”

“We gave up on monogamy when I started traveling. Too hard with heat cycles.”

“Oh. If that’s okay then, yeah. I would like to take up your offer.”

“Good boy. Don’t get up for now.” Kali said, keeping light pressure on his shoulder when he tried to get out of the chair. “Why don’t you show me a few more of my daughter’s pictures? It’s been so long since I last saw her.”

“Um… okay.”

Jaune started to scroll through Blake’s texts, most of which caused him to go red out of embarrassment, talking about how she wanted to be dominated and bred, with a few helpful pictures about how to go about doing so to her in extremely provocative ways.

“Oh she _really_ likes you.” Kali purred into his ears, slipping her hands down his chest. “Heat can muddy emotions, and Blake’s run deeper than most. But you two must have had sex by now.” She sniffed his neck. “You dirty boy. Earlier today?”  
Jaune coughed, squirming in his seat as Kali undid the zipper on his pants. “Yes.”

“And did you use protection?”

“N-no.” Jaune stuttered, gasping when soft hands grasped his growing member. “She got mad when I asked if we should the other day.”

“As she should. Faunus in heat crave semen, it’s almost an addiction to them. They need to feel it inside, filling their womb. Did I mention I was in heat?” Kali whispered into Jaune’s ear.

“No, I don’t think you did.”

Kali moved her hands up and down his shaft slowly, gradually hardening his dick. “Earlier today, who initiated?”

“I did.”

“Why don’t you tell me how?” She asked, nuzzling into his neck as she took in his scent.

“U-um, I asked her if she wanted to have sex, and she said she did.”

“Those were her exact words?” Kali prodded.

“No…” Jaune said, blushing furiously.

“What were they?”

“Do… do I have to say it?”

“No.” Kali admitted, briefly stopping the handjob. “I just want to know how my only daughter is doing.”

“She lifted up her skirt, and said to um… ‘fill her perverted womb with my seed’? I think she got that line off a book. And she wasn’t wearing panties.”

“Oh you liked that, did you?” Kali asked, feeling his dick throb at the memory of Blake’s dripping wet pussy.

“Yes. I just wish she hadn’t asked me to take photos afterwards.”

Kali practically salivated at the idea. “Would you mind showing me them?” Kali asked, stroking his dick more steadily.

After a few taps, pictures of Blake’s pussy leaking Jaune’s cum popped up, her ass in the air with her face unseen and mashed into the bed.

“Mmmm. So you like creampies?”

“Creampies?” Jaune the previously pornless asked.

“Cumming inside of girls.”

“Yeah. It feels really good.”

“Would you like to cum inside of me? Take a picture like that?”

“If that’s okay with you.” Jaune said, embarrassed.

Kali led him to the bed, taking a seat on the edge of it as she stroked him off. She removed her towel, revealing a pussy so drenched that even Blake would be jealous.

“Don’t ever tell little Blake this, but I’m not entirely sure who her father is. I was never one for protection, and my heat cycle used to be half the year. And right now, I  _ need  _ you inside me, Jaune.”

Kali laid back, spreading her legs and pussy for him to see. Not needing another hint, Jaune slid inside Kali, forcing moans out of her when he did.

“A big cock always feels good.” Kali said, rubbing on her stomach where she could see and feel his member poking inside her. “And you’re pretty good. Slowly now, Jaune. Do you feel my pussy around you? How hard it is to pull out?” She bit her lip as he managed to slide out of her, despite her walls desiring otherwise.

Jaune slowly went back in, feeling her warmth and shape of her insides change around his intrusion. Kali moved her hips in time with him, gyrating them so he would touch different places in her aching hole.

“Just like that!” She moaned, feeling him press against her g-spot before pulling out. Jaune only grunted as her pussy tightened around him, a vice that wanted nothing more than to suck every ounce of cum out of him. Kali’s back arched as he reached her g-spot once again, squirting all over his cock and wringing it even tighter. Her mouth hung open as she let the throes of the orgasm take over her body, letting Jaune do the work as he pounded her pussy slowly but surely.

“You like it when I do that, Kali?” Jaune purposefully pressed against her g-spot. From the way her teeth clenched and her pussy spasmed, Jaune could tell he was doing a good job.

“Fuck yes!” She finally answered when she was able to. “Fuck me harder!”

Jaune obliged, speeding up his pace as Kali moaned unabashedly. He could feel his time coming, although it was still a ways off.

Taking the initiative, Jaune pulled Kali up, her breasts pressing against his chest as he continued to fuck her. In a tentative but earnest manner Jaune kissed her, feeling her soft lips open and latch onto his own. Her moans were stifled by his tongue as he held her close, feeling his dick grow inside her.

Kali could feel him nearing his end as he sped up, only becoming more excited as she came around his cock and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warmth and sweat as they kissed. Only when Jaune was nearing the finish, his balls tightening in preparation, did she lock her legs around him and hump him, keeping him trapped inside her.

Jaune grunted as he came inside Kali, painting her insides white as wave after wave of jizz filled her insides. Kali was in nirvana, her toes curling and uncurling as she came. Only after the flow stopped, did Kali unlock her legs and allow Jaune out. Her pussy shuddered as he pulled out, leaving semen to drip out of her onto the newly washed sheets.

“That… was good. I can  _ definitely  _ see why she likes you, now. Up for round two?”

Jaune nodded, stroking himself off before once again entering Kali’s pussy, quickly getting back to full form. “You’re so tight.” He commented, having issues getting further as her pussy refused to let him go.

“Only because you’re so big~ Gods do you make me feel young again!” Kali smiled. “Speaking of which…” With practiced execution, Kali turned over while Jaune was still inside her, now in doggystyle. “Use me like Blake. I want to really feel it.”

“Are you sure?”  
“I handle it. Do your worst.”

“...okay…”

Cracking his neck, Jaune grabbed hold of the catgirl MILF’s generous ass, squeezing it as he swung his hips back and forward, trying to get a feel for the grip. Of which he had no issue grabbing hold, his fingers easily sinking into the pillowy flesh. Without pretense, he started pounding Kali into the bed, rocking the bedframe as he fucked her pussy, pulling her back and forth with her ass, like she was nothing more than a toy to be came in and thrown away.

Kali moaned obscenities into the pillow as she held on, not expecting the sudden onslaught but loving it anyway. His dick felt like a hot metal iron inside her, a pleasurable pain that she couldn’t help but get addicted to. She could feel herself getting lost in the pleasure as she screwed her senseless, his balls slapping against her pussy.

“She did ask for it…” Jaune muttered, before sliding his hand over her bare, round ass and pressing his thumb against her asshole.

Instantly Kali’s pussy was airtight.

“Jaune would you mind um… not… touching that place? It’s very sensitive.” Kali asked meekly.

In an almost spiteful manner, Jaune ignored her as he slipped his thumb inside her ass, hearing her gasp in shock.

“You told me to do my worst.”

Kali was unable to respond as he started to shove his finger in and out of her asshole, watching it pucker in response and feel how her pussy tightened in accordance. Kali squirted onto the bed in an almost rhythmic manner when he plunged his knuckle into her ass, at the mercy of his hands and dick.

Getting ready to blow, he slammed his hips against her, going two knuckles deep with his thumb as he knocked at the entrance to Kali’s womb. For his final blow, he managed to shove his index finger alongside his thumb, causing her to shriek in pleasure, forcing him over the edge. He came directly inside her womb, emptying his balls inside her as gripped her ass.

All finally said and done, he pulled out, leaving a gaping pussy practically drooling cum hanging in the air, twitching from the aftereffects of Kali’s orgasms. She moaned as some of his seed fell out of her pussy onto the sheets, staining it.

“Um… Kali, do you still want me to take a picture?”

There was something in the neighborhood of an affirmative, so Jaune took it. There was a few seconds of incoherent mumbling into a pillow that Jaune somehow managed to decipher, before having a few reservations that were quickly dashed.

Per Kali’s request, he sent the photo to Blake.

“Are you sure she’s not going to be mad about that?”

All Kali could do was chuckle at the thought of how furious her little girl would be at the picture.


	5. Because of the implication - Pyrrha x Jaune

Jaune sat up on the roof of Beacon, swinging his legs over open air. Jaune made a habit of checking whether Cardin was hanging there like he had so long ago, but for the moment, it was just him,  _ thinking _ . While this drastic change in character might amaze some, he did have the capacity to think, he just usually chose not to. He was thinking about the moral and ethical issues associated with the problem instead of going with his gut.

It was a quandary that no one else in written history had ever had. Should he assist in the effort to assimilate all humans to faunus, as well as assist in the breeding effort?

For the last hour, he had gone over different scenarios, different schools of thought about the issue. Jaune was using more brain power in the last hour than in his last 20 years of life. His brain was unused to the strain, and was beginning to repeat its last few thoughts, meaning he would never arrive to a conclusion without an outside disruption.

The door to the roof opened, with a concerned Pyrrha behind it, clad in winter wear (which for her was a combat skirt courtesy of Ruby, and long, warm leggings), and armed with a thermos. She fidgeted by the door, her fingers tracing the lining of the beanie on her head, a rather large and puffy one that was both tacky and didn’t fit her well. After breathing out, and a moment’s debate, she took it off.

Jaune glanced back briefly before returning to his thinking.

The fact that he did not greet Pyrrha, nor welcome her back after being gone for a month should indicate his current awareness.

The red haired huntress sat next to him, making sure there was space between them.

“Hello, Jaune.”

“Hey Pyrrha.” He responded, glumly.

“I um… do I look any different?” She asked, rather straightforward for once.

Jaune gave her an actual look this time, frowning when he saw bright red cat ears nestled in her hair.

“You got the treatment.” Jaune said, half in amazement.

She nodded, a little off put by his response. “Do you not like it?”

“Sorry I’ve been missing any calls or texts you made.” Jaune said, changing the subject. “Been a weird last month. Don’t even have a Scroll right now.”

“Do you need one? I’ve got a deal with a supplier that can get you one for a very reasonable price.”

“I trashed it.”

“Oh.”

Pyrrha offered him the thermos, which he gladly took, dumping out some hot cacao into a cup before blowing on it.

“You’re not going to ask why?” He asked, staring into the cup for an answer as if it was a magic eight ball.

“I didn’t want to pry. Sorry.” Pyrrha said, pouring her own drink.

Jaune took a deep breath before starting. “Girls wouldn’t stop trying to talk to me or send me nudes. Even when I asked them to stop.”

“That… is not the reason I was expecting.” Pyrrha admitted, putting down her cup.

“I didn’t even know what internet porn was a month ago, Pyrrha. I just wanted to topple the catgirl conspiracy! Is that too much to ask!? That’s why I came here! I came to Beacon because my sister lied to me, and she  _ still  _ turned out to be right! My entire life changed because of one stupid lie.” Jaune said, gripping the stone block he sat on.

“What did she lie about? I’m sure she had a good reason.”

“She told me that all faunus catgirls were going to eat all humans, and the reason no one talked about it was because they had infiltrated the government. Looking back on it, it was a pretty stupid thing to believe. You’re telling me there was a good reason behind that?”

“But you said she was still right?”

“That’s the worst part.” Jaune groaned. “The faunus catgirls did infiltrate the highest levels of the government. And they do ‘eat’ people. Just… not in the way most people would think.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Pyrrha said in a way that you could hear the italics.

“And… welcome back. Sorry for that.”

Pyrrha placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Before, he would have blushed at her touch, but now he hardly noticed it. “It’s fine. Is there anything else you need to talk about?”

“I’m also apparently supposed to help in the revolution of faunus changing assimilating all humans, as well as with breeding

“This sounds… complicated.”

“That’s why I’ve been thinking about what to do. Should I really go along with this? Yang, Ruby, and Weiss all… changed after the treatment. What if something turns out to be wrong with it? Do I really want my genes spreading? What if someone doesn’t want to be a faunus but changes because of peer pressure and regrets it?”

“You’ve really thought this through.”

Jaune nodded. He knew it hadn’t been an insult, just a statement of fact.

“What do you want to do?” Pyrrha asked.

“I want to go back to the way things used to be, but I know I can’t. I don’t even feel like stopping the catgirl conspiracy anymore, it’s just a question of whether or not I help it along or not.”

“That’s probably true. It was starting to catch on even back in Mistral.”

“Huh.”  
“Jaune, I know you’re always good at heart, but have you ever considered… going with the flow? I know you probably don’t want to hear it from me, because… that’s all I ever did for a large portion of my life… but I think you’re worrying too much. What do they actually want you to do?”

“Breed faunus.” Jaune answered flatly.

“...and you don’t want to do that?”

“Doing it for them would be supporting the cause. I like sex as much as any other guy, but I’m not doing it unless I’m confident that it’s something I’m willing to get behind.”

Pyrrha smirked. “Interesting choice of words.”

“Blame it on Blake. She says stuff like that all the time and I do it by accident now.”

“I would’ve expected Yang to be the culprit of sex puns.”

“She’s more straightforward when it comes to that. Blake is the real killer.” Jaune shivered, but not because of the cold. “She does it so often that sometimes I only realize she slipped in a pun days after we talk.”

Pyrrha giggled. “Sounds like fun.”

“ _ Well…  _ it could be worse.”

“Also… if it matters…” Pyrrha was blushing furiously, matching the color of her furry ears and hair. “...I’ll be participating in the breeding program.”

Her ears twitched in a manner that Jaune found irresistible. Truly, he was a simple man.

“...I’ll tell Siennah tomorrow that I’ll breed for her.” Jaune said quietly.

“Do you want to get a headstart on that?” Pyrrha asked, her face close to his, her breath clouds mingling with his.

“On telling Siennah?” Jaune asked, smirking.

“N-no I mean…” Pyrrha chuckled when she realized he wasn’t quite that dense. “You got me, Jaune.”

“Never thought you’d see the day?”  
“Not as such, no.” Pyrrha admitted honestly. “But I’m glad I did.” She said, too quiet for him to hear as she embraced him in a kiss. Carefully, Jaune put his arms around Pyrrha, holding her close and feeling her warmth against his jacket.

Their mouths felt cold as the frigid air replaced the other’s touch, leaving them yearning for more.

“Can’t wait, sorry!”

Jaune was puzzled by Pyrrha’s words, and then put quickly back together when his fly came undone. Pyrrha was already on her knees, deftly pulling his hardening member out of his underwear and running her tongue along his shaft.

“Are you sure… eh, fuck it.” Jaune concluded, running his hands through Pyrrha’s hair and lightly touching on her new, sensitive ears that twitched whenever he brushed against them. Pyrrha moaned when he ran a finger along the outside of her ear, the part where softness and fuzziness met. Feeling encouraged, he continued to play with her ears and enjoy the sensation of her mouth around him. It was a strange feeling to have cold wind on your balls and a tongue slurping on your shaft, but Pyrrha rectified the former as she started to cup and massage his balls. Her core heat rose at the thought that his seed was going to be inside her soon, turning a switch that she didn’t know she had.

Taking Jaune’s dick in with no hands, she took his entire length down her throat, fondling his balls with both her hands. She felt his balls drop and expand, no longer ‘scared’ of the cold from the outside. When Jaune was sufficiently hard and throbbing in her mouth- she stopped, much to Jaune’s confusion.

Wordlessly, Pyrrha took off her panties, leaving her panties and skirt on as she ‘relocated’ him to the safer, flatter part of the roof, leaving him flat on his back.

Pyrrha licked her lips, a strange look getting into her eye.

“Pyrrha? Are you okay?” Jaune asked, not knowing the ‘danger’ he was in.

“I’m fine, more than fine. Just beginning to see why cat girls ‘eat’ people.” She said, rubbing her bare pussy on his dick, their precum mixing.

“Oh, I thought you might be cold or something.”

The strange light in Pyrrha’s eyes went out. Jaune had an unfortunate tendency to absolutely destroy whatever the mood was, without warning. Still, his harem put up for it.

“I’m fine. Thanks for the thought. I think I’ll unzip a little, actually…”

Pyrrha unzipped her jacket, revealing her generous cleavage underneath, held back only by a mighty bra and a loose t-shirt.

Jaune may have acclimated to having sex, but cleavage was entirely different matter. He could hardly take his eyes off of it, prompting Pyrrha to lean forward to give him a better view.

“You can touch them. I know you looked at them before…”

Jaune nodded, feeling like a newborn baby as he squeezed her breasts in either hand, eliciting far more of a reaction than either of them had been expecting.

“S-sorry. My body’s a little sensitive right now. She said it would be like that for a month or so.” Pyrrha said, embarrassed at her loud moan. Jaune’s libido grew six sizes when she moaned louder, and more erotically when he did it a second time.

“P-please stop that.” Pyrrha asked.

Knowing that this was in fact a trick (as had been explained to him by Blake a dozen times), he instead groped harder. Whether or not Blake is right in this instance, I will leave as an exercise to the reader.

In order to silence herself, Pyrrha kissed him, stifling her loud moans in his mouth. And with a little repositioning, managed to slide herself onto his dick. Her moans intensified as he filled up her pussy, being far hotter and thicker than she’d been expecting.

Likewise for Jaune, he was already near the finish line from her blow job, and just the stimulation from putting it in was enough to send him over the point of orgasm. Reflexively, he squeezed his hands around Pyrrha’s sensitive chest, causing her pussy to squeeze around his cock as he came inside her, filling her itching core up with cum, and partially fulfilling her needs.

Instead of pulling herself off of him, however, Pyrrha’s pussy rose to the tip of Jaune’s dick and slammed back down, sending a jolt through him from the unexpected pleasure. Pyrrha was far from finished, and she couldn’t risk losing any of his seed.

Bouncing up and down on his rehardening dick, Jaune took the opportunity to slip his hands underneath her shirt and feel inside Pyrrha’s bra. He could feel her hard nipples beneath his fingers, ones that grew even harder as he lightly pinched at it, forcing Pyrrha to cum yet again, and scream into his mouth. Her pussy spasmed around his member, trying to milk him through her orgasm.

Every time that Jaune touched her sensitive teats, even so much as just rubbing his index finger along them, she came. It got to the point that she was throwing her hips up and down on his dick more through muscle memory than conscious thought.

Pyrrha tore her mouth of his, trying to force more air into her lungs as she shivered from the orgasm. That was when Jaune saw his opportunity, her breasts dangling in the air in front of his face.

“Fuck!” Pyrrha shouted when Jaune grazed his teeth against her nipple. Her pussy was shuddering with pleasure, her body clearly unable to handle the sensation. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to curse.” She assured Jaune, not wanting him to get the wrong idea about her.

_ I think… I understand why Neon said she would have fun corrupting me, now. _ Jaune thought as he grazed his teeth on her nipple again, watching her writhe in pleasure. Pyrrha’s pussy was working overtime for time and a half pay, doing its best to make sure that Jaune’s dick would deliver. Pyrrha shouted three more obscenities when Jaune ran his tongue around her nipple, playing with the other one.

“Ah~ Nya~ Harder!” Pyrrha demanded, slamming her hips down, her body desperate for his seed.

Jaune obliged, slamming his hips up into her as he did his best to tease her upper half. Now that Pyrrha’s mouth was no longer occupied, she was continually muttering curses and ‘nya’s as she impaled herself over and over again on Jaune.

Jaune’s time was coming yet again, and in an effort for gender equality, he met Pyrrha’s hips with his own thrust. He barged into her cervix and exploded inside her womb, filling more of her need for his seed.

In an effort to make sure that their little romp wasn’t too well known, Jaune covered her mouth with his hand, feeling her scream into it as she came and squirted, ruining a perfectly good pair of pants.

Taking the lead, Jaune made sure to leave his jacket down on the roof as he switched places with Pyrrha, holding her legs in place next to her head, leaving her pussy ripe for the taking.

“Do you know what the mating press is?”

“No? Or at least I don’t think so.” She answered, slightly muddled.

“You’re about to find out.”

Using his collective experience from fucking for at least eight hours a day, as well as his hunter physique, he was able to pump his hips quite hard and fast into Pyrrha. She gripped onto his head, pulling him into a deep, lustful kiss as he pounded her pussy.

Both of them moaned from the intimate and deep reaching position, but Jaune still had the ace up sleeve. Pyrrha was a virgin and still unused to the pleasure, but this was not the case for Jaune. Her changed body certainly didn’t help things, especially in regions that had just transformed. Such as her sensitive ears.

Pinning her knees down his elbows, he grasped Pyrrha’s cat ears and squeezed.

Pyrrha’s pussy practically became a fountain as she came, her pussy disallowing his cock from leaving as it demanded his seed. The sensations were becoming too much for the new catgirl, and Jaune knew his time was coming.

Dicking down harder and faster will be kept hold of her ears, he slammed into her, feeling his balls expand in preparation for his load. He relentlessly slammed into her while she screamed incoherently, before he finally couldn’t hold it any longer.

He pierced fully through her cervix, his cockhead inside her womb as he sprayed into her, completely filling her womb up with his cum.

Pyrrha became more aware when he pulled out of her, and felt a sense of emptiness from his missing dick and the semen dripping out of her. They were silent for a moment, with Pyrrha still trying to process the last few minutes.

“I could get used to that.”

“Me too.” Jaune smiled.

Before he could pulls his pants up however, Pyrrha stopped him with a devious eye.

“Let me clean you up.” She offered, slurping the sticky semen off his cock and sucking anything remaining out of his balls. Gulping down the seed, she gave his cock a small kiss before standing up, semen still dripping down her thigh.

“I’d offer to return the favor but uh…”

Pyrrha chuckled. “I quite like the feeling. It’s warm and nice.”

“Actually, do you have any napkins?”

Confused, Pyrrha handed him a few and nearly stepped back from the sudden touch of paper to her thigh. Jaune wiped her clean as he could, before giving up. His seed wouldn’t stop dripping out of her, but he’d gotten most of it.

“Thank you?”

“I was just thinking of the janitor. I’d hate to have to clean semen off the hallway.”

“I suppose you’re right, I never really thought about it. I’ll keep it in mind for the future.”

“Thanks. You up for pizza? I’m starving.”

“Now that my thirst is quench, I’d have to agree. I miss having a good Vale pizza. You’ll have to order it since my scroll is uh…”

“Of course.” Pyrrha smiled.

And without anything of interest, their night ended.

(Or did it?)


End file.
